


Lullaby

by Sanpacarts



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Episode 9 spoilers, Fluff, Headcanon, Heartbreak, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Injury, Mentioned Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, have some fluff then angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanpacarts/pseuds/Sanpacarts
Summary: Having anxiety, Cherry sometimes need Carla to play him a lullaby to fall  asleep. He always ask for that one from his childhood.That one, which was sung by him.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Fluff Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icy_galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icy_galaxy/gifts).



> Hello !  
> I had this idea after reading in the trivia's wiki that Cherry had troubles to sleep due to his anxiety, and sometimes needed Carla to play him a lullaby.  
> I imagine this happening a bit after episode 9. Oh, also - I had two endings in mind, so the 2nd chapter is an alternate ending.  
> I hope you'll like it ! Thank you for reading !
> 
> Oh, also ! If you wonder which song I had in mind for the lullaby, I don't know why but I was thinking about Xianyun (from mdzs - the humming/singing of Lwj). You can listen to it if you want to have the mood !
> 
> (Icy, still dedicating you my SK8 fics because you're the one making me write them, hope you like it <3 )

“ I’m cold…”

A pink figure curled up in the blankets, mumbling to his lonely self. It was the middle of the night, yet the man couldn’t sleep at all. He sighed while turning wearily in his bed, trying to find a comfy position. 

“ I’m so cold... ”, he repeated, wrapping himself up in the blankets, covering himself as much as he could. But it was no use. His skin was a pale shade of grey, as his lips were curled up in a painful wince. His body was lightly shaking, as he hid himself under the covers.   
It was no use, because it wasn’t him.   
Only him could warm him up. Only him could heal him. He was the only one able to calm the pink haired, to put him to rest. To appease his fears and chase his worries away. Yes, only he could do such things. But Kaoru couldn’t reach him - or maybe, he had too much pride to try. 

“ I increased the room temperature by 15%. Do you need anything else ? ” 

The robotic voice of Carla echoed in the empty, quiet and cold room. Kaoru rolled himself in the blankets to try and get more warmth, to no avail. He winced in the process, stumbling upon his new injuries. He might always put on a cold and serious face - he might always act strong and serene. But the truth ? Kaoru was not only naturally anxious - he was completely devastated by the recent events. His last race against Adam completely broke him - as well physically as mentally. He felt pain, where he had been injured - but he also felt pain inside his chest, inside his head. Inside his lungs, by the act of breathing. By the tip of his hair, or the tip of his nails - by every inch of skin, even by the flutter of his lashes, Kaoru felt pain.   
Lifting his head up heavily, the man gazed hazily at his AI at the opposite of the room. 

“ Carla ”, he whined. “ Play the lullaby, please. ”

Carla lighted up in agreement.

“ Understood. Shall I play usual one ? ” 

Kaoru nodded painfully even though the AI couldn’t see it.

“ Please. ”, he mumbled as he nuzzled into his blankets - trying to comfort himself in some artificial warmth, as the faint voice of his childhood friend started to slowly raise up from his speakers. He sighed and closed his eyes - picturing him right here. Picturing himself in his arms. He nuzzled in his blanket again, trying to imagine his scent. He presses his arms against his own chest - imagining being held by his warm and comforting arms.   
He dozed in these painful mental pictures - the only way for him to breathe. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough for the man with sakura colored hair. He groaned in pain and frustration, breathing heavily as he was just trying to fall asleep - and finally catch some rest. But he couldn’t - he was just trapped in this agony of pain and anxiety - only soothed by the soft song echoing in his room. And it could just be enough - he could only doze like this all night, even if he didn’t sleep, just by the lullaby playing again and again. But the thing is, he was so tired and in pain - he forgot to plug Carla to charge. Kaoru was too tired - too hurt, too cold, too exhausted to get up. He knew Carla couldn’t keep all night long - but he wasn’t in a fit state to do anything about it.

“ Low battery. Please charge. ”, Carla announced over the lullaby. But Kaoru didn’t answer - only letting out a painful grunt, as he tried to curl up in his blankets in search of comfort. If only he could fall asleep before Carla turned off - if only he could fall in Morpheus’s arms. But life is a cruel world.

“You still seem in need of assistance. Sending an alert to emergency number.”

On those words, Cherry opened his eyes wide and sat up straight, almost shouting.

“ Carla, no ! ”

The machine didn’t answer except a small flashing light. Panting and holding his head, the man remained in silence for a short moment.

“... Carla ? ”

The lights flashed a bit again, before turning completely off - shutting down the music, and breaking instantly the small amount of calm Kaoru gathered. The man widened his eyes again - but in fear, this time. Anxiety wrapped arms around him, as he started to sweat shake - whining while wrapping himself in the blankets, smelling them. He was trying to chase it away - to chase this pain, these fears - he was trying to breathe again.  
He cried.  
He cried, biting his lips - tears rolling down his cheeks silently. He cried, his shoulders shaking in both cold and sorrow. And in a hoarse sob, he tried humming the lullaby.  
He tried to comfort himself - to warm his heart.  
He tried to forget the pain, with no success.

But then, the lullaby started over again. At first, Kaoru thought Carla plugged herself miraculously - or had an emergency battery. Even though he knew it wasn’t possible, he hoped - grasping himself to these thoughts to reassure himself.  
But the voice was not only deeper and softer - it was also closer and clearer. He could hear the soft variations, the lyrics going along, the soothing voice.   
Intrigued, he lifted his head up - only to meet warm arms embracing his whole body, making him feel safe again. He wanted to protest, but his body moved on his own, snuggling up against the comforting chest of the person.   
Blinking, he looked up to the man.

“ Wh-...”

But the green haired guy didn’t let him speak.

“ You just had to say it, if you wanted to be in my arms, Kaoru…”, Kojiro said in a whisper while caressing his hair gently. Kaoru’s cheeks took the same tint as his hair.

“ You…-”

“ Shh, don’t speak…”, Kojiro said as he completely wrapped Cherry’s body with his arms, rocking his softly as his hands were stroking his long hair.

“ Tch…”, Kaoru grimaced. But he couldn’t help the serene smile drawing on his lips as he nuzzled against Kojiro’s chest. He couldn’t help finally feeling safe in the arms of the man. He couldn’t help the sigh of relief as Joe placed a soft kiss on his forehead. And he definitely couldn’t help dozing when he started to sing him the lullaby again.   
He was safe again. He was warm again.

“ Hey… Kojiro…? ”, he mumbled drowsily. Joe stopped singing a moment to look at him.

“ Hmh ? ”

Cherry smiled, eyes closed.

“ Thanks. ”

Kojiro smiled as well, stroking Kaoru’s cheek with a soft touch.

“ You’re welcome”, he answered fondly. And he started singing softly again - until Kaoru was soothed enough to fall asleep in his arms.


	2. Angst Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending.

“... Carla ? ”

The lights flashed a bit again, before turning completely off - shutting down the music, and breaking instantly the small amount of calm Kaoru gathered. The man widened his eyes again - but in fear, this time. Anxiety wrapped arms around him, as he started to sweat shake - whining while wrapping himself in the blankets, smelling them. He was trying to chase it away - to chase this pain, these fears - he was trying to breathe again.  
He cried.  
He cried, biting his lips - tears rolling down his cheeks silently. He cried, his shoulders shaking in both cold and sorrow. And in a hoarse sob, he tried humming the lullaby.  
He tried to comfort himself - to warm his heart.  
He tried to forget the pain, with no success.

But then, the lullaby started over again. At first, Kaoru thought Carla plugged herself miraculously - or had an emergency battery. Even though he knew it wasn’t possible, he hoped - grasping himself to these thoughts to reassure himself.  
But the voice was not only deeper and softer - it was also closer and clearer. He could hear the soft variations, the lyrics going along, the soothing voice.   
Intrigued, he lifted his head up - only to meet warm arms embracing his whole body, making him feel safe again. He wanted to protest, but his body moved on his own, snuggling up against the comforting chest of the person. His glasses lost somewhere in his bed, he closed eyes again and abandoned himself to the person he waited for.

“ You just had to say it, if you wanted to be in my arms…” the voice said in a soft whisper as a hand came to caress his hair. Kaoru’s cheeks took a light pink shade, but he wrapped his arms around the chest of his savior, and let himself doze in his comforting arms.  
Kaoru was exhausted. Kaoru was in pain. But embraced by the person, he felt like he could breathe again. Like he could live again. Soon, he felt warmth getting to his body - as he dozed even more, soothed by the calm singing voice.

“ Adam…”, he mumbled drowsily as he felt asleep. And the crack of Kojiro’s heart breaking into pieces at this simple name echoed in his chest - but who cares, Kaoru was finally at peace.  
So Joe held back his tears. He looked at Kaoru with a sad and painful smile - but still with fondly eyes. And he caressed his head softly - kissing his forehead.

“ Yes, Cherry. ”, he mumbled, heartbroken. And then he continued to sing again - to be the Adam Kaoru dreamt and waited for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it !

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand done ! I hope you liked it ! Feel free to leave a comment !  
> Again, if you saw some typos or errors, don't hesitate to tell me !


End file.
